


The Forbidden Garden

by Make_YourPeace



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_YourPeace/pseuds/Make_YourPeace
Summary: When waverly disappeared as well as Doc, wynnona desperately took the peacemaker which is now a sword, technically a "Flaming Sword" and the cowboy holster of Doc with his revolver guns. Wynnona took it and left the place. Wynnona goes back to the homestead thinking that nicole, robin and jeremy are there, but instead she saw a name written in a wall like a scratch "VALDEZ" which she wildly guess who took them by chance. She drive her ass to shorty's and saw Randy Nedley there, enjoying his retirement as sheriff but there's seems something wrong in Purgatory..everyone went missing....
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Forbidden Garden

The Forbidden Garden

Chapter 1

Wynn: I need to find them, I need to get Waverly back, even doc's there I cant assure that they are safe I just want them back.. Both of them.. But first we need to find Nicole, robin and jeremy.. and..

Who the fuck "VALDEZ" is?!

Reloads all the guns that she have even doc's revolvers, looking to the revolvers of doc it made her feel worried and angry, back then she cant even enter the garden with doc, she cant even save Waverly from that creeping vines getting in to that dangerous garden of eden which supposedly be a paradise but something's wrong with the paradise, Is it really a paradise? or it become something else that who the hell would know about it Now the curse was ended by Bulshar, she don't know who she is or what can she possibly do without it.. the only thing that she remembered is waverly choses her to be the guardian of gates and the peace maker turned to be a sword.. and how can she supposedly beat those shit eaters.. as Wynonna wondered Nedley interrupted by a question that made her wonder even more..

Nedley: How can we supposed to know where they are or who took them by chance? Do you know someone who is behind all of these?

(Wynonna drinking whiskey) The thought of knowing her in such a short period of time, made me anxious, she wasn't there when we fought to bulshar.. I think waverly is right, she's something else.. I shouldn't trusted her and made her tremble before me. I should've kill her.. You GERMOPHOBIA...

Wynn: (whispers) Kevin....

So they drove their asses to the homestead where wynnona came from before going to shorty's. Thinking that there's really a strange feeling in that name "VALDEZ" who could possibly know something about what happened and how can she save Waverly and Doc from evil garden. And Kevin must know about these things for she came from another world who knows what kind of creature is she and who knows them so much and knows the capabilities of Waverly as a half angel but she couldnt stop thinking WHO ON THE WORLD IS SHE..

As they came into the the homestead, they prepared their guns for incase someone will appear on their front and kick their ass.. It's better to be ready than never.. Wynnona opened the door and search for strange things that they might leave before being took..

Wynn: There's something wrong in here, I can feel it.. Do you feel what I feel nedley? (looks at the back) Nedley? SHIT! (Prepares the gun) I know it was you...

Kevin appeared with nedley on her arms, choking him..

Kevin: I'm not the enemy here wynonna! I'm just here to check if you are here..

Wynn: If you are not the enemy let go of nedley! he barely cant breath because of what you are doing!

Decided to let go of nedley.. which she realizes something's odd on her jacket a strange smell coming from nedley.. which totally a bad smell..

Kevin: OH WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S THAT SMELL YOU CRANKY OLD MAN?! DID YOU JUST EVEN TAKE A BATH?! (hysterically take off her leather jacket) You really can afford to have an odor like that?

Wynnona: Hey! Germy bitch... he's Randy Nedley the Dandy! Cranky strong old man living in Purgatory! odors is just a shit (mumbles) its normal.. So.. come on bitchy germy don't fuck the hell us! and tell us what you are doing here!

Nedley: (hard of breathing) SHIT! I almost died! (choke up) that's kind of bitter sweet wynnona, but I'll take it as a compliment.. well.. she's a... she's a good fighter.. and hey! I do take a bath... just once a week.. you know I just got retired and do some stuffs that I didn't do since when I work as sheriff... (sniffs) (smells himself) ohhhh.....

Wynn: (shrugs) ughhh.. you better get a shower nedley.. and yeah I know.. (sarcasm) We had a fight before, and I would admit that she's really a good fighter.. anyways.. Are you okay??

Nedley: (clears throat) Y-yes.. I'm good.. even I almost died.. Yes Im good..

(gun clicks) I really don't have enough time to this shit, and how on earth should I trust her when she nearly killed nedley.. and I don't know her that much.. maybe this is just a booby trap or something.. something's up with this shitty germa whatsoever in front of me..

Wynn: (pointed the gun on kevin) Now... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE IN OUR HOUSE? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU REALLY? WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM? WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH? DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY TEAM IS? DO YOU KNOW WHO'S VALDEZ?

Kevin: (calms wynnona) okay.. just calm down wynnona, put your gun down and lets talk..

Wynn: Oh no you don't.. I'm not buying it you germy.. (still pointing the gun to kevin)

Kevin: STUPID BITCH! We don't have time to this wynnona! We have to save your friends! If you keep on arguing with me, your friends will be in the worst situation right now!

Wynn: Why would I even trust you?

Kevin: Because I know who did this and I have plan to make these things right.. it shouldnt be like this, we have to figure out what had really happened but first we need to find your team, I need you wynnona, your the one who can help me to figure out this thing.. We are on the same team now.. weather you like it or not.. you don't have any choice.. you have to deal with me. This is for your little sister..

Should I trust her? Damn it.. she's good on persuading people.. And I would admit that maybe she's right.. Ohh.. God... this would be so exhausting dealing with germaphobic, ohh.. I sound so smart.. (giggles in mind) ughhh.. I cant even imagine working with her but in desperate times follow the smart ones, and also for my baby girl.. I will definitely find and save you no matter what..

Kevin's reach for the chair and nedley walks besides her..

Nedley: Maybe she's right wynnona... let's hear her out..

Wynn: (put down the gun) sit down.. tell me everything.. I DON'T NEED THE FUCKING INTRO JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING DAMN DETAILS..

Nedley: You heard her.. just tell us everything you know..

Kevin: I told you before I didnt wish to go here but I got worried because bulshar took the peacemaker and it made it unbalance, so here I am want to help you, and I guess Im a bit late.. (sighs) waverly was gone am I right?

Wynn: *scoffs* waverly isn't gone, alright?! there's no way in hell she'll be! SO GIVE ME THE FUCKING GODDAMN DETAILS WERE MY TEAM IS AND WHO TOOK THEM!

Nedley: If anything happened to nicole I will milk your ass like shit... (clench his fingers and neck) *crackss* Oh shit I think I just did.. *crackss* Ohh... that's better..

Wynn: Woahh... thats a good line Nedley "The Dandy"... and that thing... (pointing on nedley's neck) I think it hurts... You okay?

Nedley: Well... that's part of being retired old man... and Yes I'm okay...

Wynn: Well... that's cool... (thumbs up to nedley) So what now bitchy germy? Where are we going?

Kevin: Well.. prepare your balls, were going to take down some shitheads..

..........

...............

The black badge. (Guns starts clicking)

to be continue........

**Author's Note:**

> Still on the run, working for the chapter 2... If you have some suggestions please comment below and if you like the flow of the story comment "Next"... Thank you for reading!


End file.
